


Almost Usually Together

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Stargirl recalled Pat Dugan always trying to protect her.





	Almost Usually Together

I never created DC AU characters.

Stargirl recalled Pat Dugan always trying to protect her. She also remembered viewing him attempting to repair S.T.R.I.P.E. earlier.

THE END


End file.
